Lloyd's Role
by Warlordess
Summary: The mana lineage has born unto the land of Sylvarant a new Chosen of Regeneration and Cruxis has given her reason to die already. Colloyd-ish.
1. Chapter One

**Author** – Chibi / Warlordess

**Notes** – Wow; another ToS fic so soon? I'm sort of proud of myself, though this is a bit sadder of a plot than I'd like it to be. Not angsty or anything, but not exactly bright or cheery either. Still, I'll deal. Even if I don't know whether or not this is going to be more than one chapter. . .

**Warning** – This fic is from the POV of Cruxis, kind of; this means that there will be spoilers for the end of the game. I'm not sure it matters, but I wanted to let you all know.

**Notice – **Oh my goodness, you all have no idea how happy I am to be able to post this. I mean, up until a few minutes ago (meaning the past four or so months, or maybe longer) I haven't been able to log in to my account here at FFN and for whatever reason it's finally working again. I'm about to die from bliss. . .

OoOoO

**Title** – "Lloyd's Role"

**Summary** – The mana lineage has born unto the land of Sylvarant a new Chosen of Regeneration and Cruxis has given her reason to die already. Colloyd-ish with a hint of darkness. Lloyd-centric at first.

OoOoO

It was the same as it had been in the world of Tethe'alla a few years ago. At the time the Chosen had been born a male and had been blessed with a younger sibling who he could never socialize with and who would always agonize over his existence in a way that suggested he should also. It gave him a reason to sacrifice himself, though he wouldn't know of it until he was forced into the situation.

And forced he would be, as the one to end his own life to regenerate his world.

But this daughter of the mana lineage of Sylvarant was different. Her mother was dead with her birth and her worldly father maintained an iron will. He would not love again, nor birth another child with a woman different than his first. And as much as their Lord Yggdrasil noted his own prowess at the magic arts, he could not bring one back to life, especially for the sake of child-bearing.

The newborn female with hair of the sun and eyes of the sea stared around the room with a wide and affectionate gaze, unbeknownst as of yet of her own fate. An elderly woman cooed at her just as lovingly as her father talked in silence to an authoritative figure in the background about future schooling, her journey, and the eventual end of her life in this world. As the one with the closest mana link towards his sister, the Lord could not fail at giving this girl a reason to sacrifice herself with no fear of consequence.

And so the story turned to Lloyd. He was a young one born to a woman who was part of the Grand Cardinal Kvar's _Angelus Project_. The woman was willful also and had tried more than once to escape her habitat so that her son would live freely. The Cardinal had offered her freedom upon debate that she tell him who had helped conceive her son, but she wouldn't divulge the information. Possibly because influence by his past action had helped prove he would not so easily let go of an experiment.

Still, the drawback of Kvar's project being put on hold did not convince Yggdrasil that it wasn't for the best, and so he hastened his plan to include the woman named Anna and her son, Lloyd, to exit the Human ranch led by Forcystus, aided by one of his most trusted followers, Kratos. It was a shame, although slightly antagonized, that the woman lost control of her Cruxis Crystal at some point of her travels and her body died, allowing another to take over. The monster stared down at her child and both of them watched Mithos' soldier draw his blade.

It took only a few minutes for the woman to lay under a peaceful spell of everlasting silence. Kratos stared for just one extra split second at the young boy as his eyes widened and then snapped closed - a wail echoing throughout the area - before disappearing. It was the quickest half an hour of any of their lives, though Lord Yggdrasil was used to it. And then the shadow of a dwarf craftsman appeared in the distance.

He approached Lloyd with great confusion and finally took notice of the woman, now dying and returned to her original form, drenched in her own blood. She uttered barely one incoherent word before her fists unclenched and it was over. Not one for sadism, he quickly grasped the young boy's hand and tore him away from the corpse, rather than to prolong the moment of anguish. There were more tears to come throughout the rest of the early morning and into the afternoon as the few specks of blood on his complexion dribbled down his cheeks. The dwarf, named Dirk, let the boy doze upstairs in his own bed and made sure the child was indeed sleeping before venturing out towards the human ranch in the area; it was where the woman had taken her last breaths, and where she'd been left behind so that her son could get over the sight of her laying there. He braced himself for the bloodbath and picked her up in one heave, carrying her swiftly towards his home and bathing her in the stream outside the front of his house. The last of the scarlet flooded away from her arms with the current and he laid her up against the outside wall of his house.

Unfortunately, he was not used to the art of the burial, so a makeshift tombstone and ceremony was all he could afford to give her without messing it up horribly. He would not want that boy to see his mother the way he'd last gazed upon her anymore, though paying respects and saying goodbye weren't out of the question.

And Dirk's thoughts turned to sympathy. That child, whatever his name - he could _barely walk_. The only words he'd managed to get out were gurgling noises of horror and confusion as he choked on his own cries for the mother that couldn't hear him anymore. And that woman, her last expression flashed across the dwarf's consciousness. Even in death, she'd tried to comfort her son, though he probably hadn't understood it as such and had been even more scared when it came down to it.

"_Lloyd. . ."_

The only word that came to her lips; it must have been a name. His name? That boy? Well, if not, it was as of now.

And, from the ceiling, Dirk could hear some shuffling, and a few cries for attention from upstairs. He sighed; he hadn't ever looked forward to anything less than he was at that moment.

OoO

At age nine, Lloyd was introduced to Iselia and it's villagers. He and his "father" came through once every other week or so to shop for food and supplies. As a blacksmith, Dirk had to keep up with his work and - therefore - had to buy replacement hammers and anvils for craftwork. But they rarely ever stopped to chat. Still, Lloyd was of juvenile age and had to be prepared for the real world, and because of that, also had to be entered into schooling. There he would have the chance to learn in exact words about the Chosen's Journey of Regeneration, the Desians, Mithos, the Goddess Martel, and her fellow angels. In fact, he would be able to _meet _the Chosen if he was lucky. He needed to learn about magic that only elves could learn and discrimination.

So he met with the mayor and told him of Lloyd's situation and his intended upbringing. He didn't want the boy to have to hear everything that needed to be said, however, so he threw him out (as affectionately as he could, of course).

Lloyd remained loyally just outside the front door to the mayor's home. He didn't know what else to do, after all. He had no social skills so running up to any other children he happened to see was almost impossible for him. He could hear voices that belonged to people who's names he'd never learned and laughter from teenagers as they walked out of the building next door. If he squinted he was able to see a few farmers sifting the earth beneath them to tend to the vegetables in the village garden.

And then he heard it. Somewhere, some one was singing.

_"Kaze wa tooku, kumo wa yuruku. . . Utsuroiyuku toki yo! Hana wa tsubomi, kigi wa yusumu. . . Kureyuku daichi!"_

It was a girl. Lloyd nearly immediately decided he didn't want to interrupt her. He had already journeyed a couple houses away from where he was supposed to, and here she was, just sitting next to a small pond in the front yard of her house. She seemed to think she was alone, which made it safe for her on whatever level she needed it to be so that she could sing freely. He liked the lyrics and he wouldn't know what to say to her even if he somehow managed to pluck up the courage to talk to her so he decided to just stand there and listen.

_"Tori wa sore e, mushi wa hakage. . . Sore zore no iechi yo! Ichiban boshi hikatta. . . ! Uchi e kaerou! Atatakai wagaya e. . ."_

"Pretty. . ." The boy mused to himself without a thought, and clapped a hand over his mouth instantly afterward.

The girl jumped, having heard him anyway, and turned to gaze at him with a very embarrassed sky-blue stare. Suddenly he was very, _very _sure that her voice wasn't the only pretty thing about her.

"Um, uh. . ." He tried to think of something to say. It suddenly hit him how he'd never even properly talked to a girl before. Were they so different from him? "S - sorry. . . I couldn't help but listen. I was over there," it was a lot more comfortable for him to look off in the distance in the direction opposite so he continued to do it for a few seconds longer than necessary as he pointed.

"Oh. . . Sorry about that." She stated with a soft giggle. She seemed just as new to this as he was and thinking that made him feel a bit better.

_Tug. _Wow, what was that? He looked around him, sure that it had been a physical yank on his clothes. . . but there was no one there. Still, he continued to look down and then up towards the sky. For some reason, it seemed like the source had been up there somewhere. . .

". . . Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything, did you?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, suddenly sure he didn't want this girl to turn him away for his strange behavior. Anyway, he'd had no prior experience with apologies either, but it seemed like hers was highly uncalled for.

"Oh; maybe not. My grandma has always told me to be polite and I guess I thought apologizing was an extension of that. It's something I do a lot." She gave him a bright smile and he felt his cheeks flush. How hot was it today anyway? "Sorry about that."

And she bowed.

Lloyd didn't know much about ettiquite. He was sure that if he had known his mother longer she would have taught him about it, but they'd never had that chance. Instead he was raised with a dwarf who worked everyday with his hands and who thought emotions and actions were supposed to be stealthy yet blunt. He never beat around the bush and he never acted coy about anything. Lloyd was never ungrateful for being taken in, but this lack of understanding did make him curious.

He was about to ask her about why she bowed so low to him when the door opened behind him and a small child ran out.

"Sorry I'm late, Colette! Raine left earlier than usual today and forgot to wake me up so I had a late start. I'm ready to go, though. . . Huh?" The boy with silver hair and ice blue eyes allowed his intelligent gaze to drift in Lloyd's direction. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry Genis. . . I'll introduce you now." There she went, apologizing again for absolutely nothing. "This is. . . um. . . hm; what's your name?" She asked, her face red.

Lloyd wanted to laugh but wondered if it would be inappropriate so he kept it bottled up and told them his name.

"I live outside of town with my dad. He's a blacksmith. I think he was talking to the mayor a little while ago about getting me enrolled in school."

"How old are you?" The younger boy asked.

"Nine; I'll be ten in a few months," and he made it sound so impressive, too!

"Then you'll be in our class!" The girl named Colette clapped her hands together in glee. "That's nice; I don't think we've had someone new join us since I did last year!"

"Yeah," at the obvious expression of Lloyd's confusion, the silver-haired child explained what they meant. "The school is divided into two classes. Eleven and younger learn basic things; arithematic, language, history of the village, and a few other things in between. . . When you advance through that into the next class, you learn stuff that's more interesting; stuff like the history of the Chosen of Regeneration and the world of Sylvarant!" The boy coughed, knowing he sounded a bit over-excited. "Of course, I study up on that on my own, so I doubt anything will surprise me.

"Oh, sorry; I forgot to mention my name. I'm Genis, age five."

". . . You don't sound like any five year old _I've _ever met. . ." Lloyd muttered under his breath, feeling shown up by this kid. Then again, what did he know? In all honesty, he'd never met a five year old before.

"Well, my sister's the general teacher in town so I guess you could say I've been brought up with a scholar. She always has me reading and taking notes. Sometimes she even practices some of her lectures on me the night before class, so I feel like I'm constantly one step ahead." Genis shrugged, not particularly insulted by Lloyd's discomfort for some reason.

"Oh, and speaking of school. . . Genis, if we're late won't Professor Raine be angry?" Colette asked with innocent curiosity. The question made Genis twitch in a way that even Lloyd noticed and the two automatically decided that the conversation had to end there.

"Sorry, Lloyd; if we don't get going now I'm going to get a huge beating." It ended on a positive note considering, next moment, the older boy overheard his father calling his name from the three door distance.

"I hope I get to see you in class soon!" Colette called after her as the two children ran at top speed towards the school building down the path.

". . . So, where'd ya go?" Dirk asked when the two outcasts next saw each other a few minutes later. They were walking together, their arms as full as they could be, towards the southern exit of the village. "You wandered a bit while I was gone; had me worried for a minute there. What was distracting you all that time?"

"Oh, uh. . . I met a couple of the students at the school. They were nice."

"Well, maybe you'll get to know them better next week when you start class with them."

"Huh?" For some reason, despite the boring idea of having to spend hours per day in a stuffy classroom for the rest of his adolescence, he was suddenly excited at the possibility.

"I told ya that's what we came here for. The mayor has allowed ya to join Professor Raine's class. You'll start next week and you'd better make sure to get up on time. Ya know the way to town by now and I expect ya to start making that journey on yer own. I'll be crafting ya a couple weapons to help ya find yer way in due time and I'll show ya some basic techniques. I'd hate for ya to get whipped by any monsters on your way here.

". . . And I have another gift for ya."

The gift was a second responsibility to Lloyd, as he soon found out. That night his father built a key crest and equipped him with an item called an exsphere. It was supposed to bring out his dormant abilities, those that surpassed average human expectation. Lloyd hoped he would learn more about it in the future, possibly at school. If that was the case, maybe he wouldn't fall asleep so easily.

Lloyd Irving drifted off to bed that evening looking forward to the next week. He would be taught how to fight, make the walk to the village of Iselia on his own, and see those two kids again - let alone plenty more. He wanted to get to know them better.

He wanted to hear that girl, Colette, sing again.

And he wanted to continue feeling that desperate tug as he looked at her, too; the one that almost seemed to draw them together. . .

OoOoO

**Notes **- Whew. . . ! I like it. I thought I would make this a one-shot originally but then felt it would be cool to draw out the plot and add into effect Lloyd and Colette's reactions to the possibility of finding out that their entire relationship was doctored by Cruxis so I decided I'd make it three or so chapters long and include stuff from the game (like situations that could add into the plot).

Though it's funny that the song I had Colette sing earlier on was something from the anime, not the game. . . Hm, does that make this fic AU or mixed-media or something? Well, I think the song is the only "spoiler" so hopefully it won't be something we have to worry about.

If you want English translation lyrics to Colette's song, please cut and paste the following URL (minus the spaces, of course): http : // www . animelyrics . com / anime / talesofs / uchihe . htm


	2. Chapter Two

**Author** – Chibi / Warlordess

**Notes** – Wow; another ToS fic so soon? I'm sort of proud of myself, though this is a bit sadder of a plot than I'd like it to be. Not angsty or anything, but not exactly bright or cheery either. Still, I'll deal. Even if I don't know whether or not this is going to be more than one chapter. . .

**Warning** – This fic is from the POV of Cruxis, kind of; this means that there will be spoilers for the end of the game. I'm not sure it matters, but I wanted to let you all know.

**Updated warning** - The fic also contains slight spoilers from the OVA; so far it's just the first episode, and I don't think that I'll go any deeper into it, but I just wanted to warn you.

OoOoO

**Title** – "Lloyd's Role"

**Summary** – The mana lineage has born unto the land of Sylvarant a new Chosen of Regeneration and Cruxis has given her reason to die already. Colloyd-ish with a hint of darkness. Lloyd-centric at first.

OoOoO

**"**I know that in this world there are many sad things**. . ."**

**"**Feelings that don**'**t get through**.** Misunderstood thoughts**.** Broken promises**."**

**"**But**,** you know**,** I like this world**.** That is why I want to protect it**."**

**"**This sky**. . .** the wind**. . .** the land**. . .** And**. . ."**

And he had given her someone to depend on, someone worth saving. Someone worth sacrificing her own life for.

**"**That**'**s why**,** Lloyd**,** I am going on a journey**. . .** to save the world that has _you _in it**."** -- Collet Brunel, **Tales of Symphonia **OVA, episode one.

OoO

She had already come to terms with the fact that she had to die. From an early age she had been told who she was, what she meant to the world of Sylvarant and its people, and just what exactly she was supposed to do with her knowledge and power. Perhaps the priests and her family and teachers had thought she would need all of those years to adjust to the fact that she would end her life at an early age, or maybe it seemed just right that she knew what she had to do from the beginning rather than walking in on it blindfolded.

Whatever the case, Colette was okay with it now. She had lived a good life which was ensured by the people around her. She didn't dwell on the fact that they might have been behaving so well towards her because they expected it would be easier for her to go at the end; she didn't want to think like that. She prayed every night for the people of Iselia, for the people of her world, despite the possibility that maybe they didn't deserve it.

She had friends who needed to live, who had more than enough reason to find a good path in life, and if she was the only one who could make sure they had their chance, then she would happily give up her own for their sakes. Genis was so young; if the Desians got him, what would they do? The Professor needed to continue teaching all that was right with the world and all that was wrong; she could make a difference if people listened to her. Her father was practically an innocent bystander. He prayed for her out of his fatherly duty. He loved her and she knew that it was just as hard for him to accept that she was born to die as it had been for her to accept she had to.

And Lloyd. . . She'd known him for the least amount of time and yet she was sure they got along better and understood each other far more than the other people around them. He made her smile, he made her cry (but only in the best ways), he made her appreciate herself and the world around her just by being there.

She had known she would die - die specifically for _him _- since she was ten years old. It was at that age that she had followed him out of Iselia without him knowing and stalked him to the house where his father, Dirk, lived. She had been so curious. . . She had to know.

And the day she had done that was the same day that Lloyd had told her his entire history. He'd kept it to himself for so many years that she didn't know what to do that could possibly make it all even just a little easier to bear.

His mother was dead. His father was gone. He lived practically next-door to the very beings that had probably killed her and yet he kept a smile on his face and found a way to avoid revenge. All that he had left that was his - that always had been - was an exsphere that his adoptive father had attached to his hand. She didn't know much about those objects but she was at least glad that he had something to keep safe, something to protect and honor that would remind him of what he shouldn't give up.

But, by age seventeen, Lloyd had more than just that one thing.

Despite the fact that she had to leave on her journey to regenerate the world, despite her secrets, her fears, he saw something that he wanted to protect. She smiled and she cared and Colette meant everything that she said or thought about; everything that would make the world a better place. The happiness of the people drove her to regenerate Sylvarant and he was impressed with her will, the strength that urged her to bring peace to them all.

But the want to protect was not only from all of that, but also because he couldn't help feeling that she needed someone there for her. Something in him ached every time the Angel Toxicosis affected her. It ached more when she told him why she chose to keep her secrets, why she didn't let her condition get her down. This journey of theirs was supposed to be fun, an adventure, something enjoyable. She couldn't let herself be the reason none of the rest of them thought just as much.

That was his nightly mantra for the past few months, the amount of time it'd taken them to reach their final destination. Now they were at the Tower of Salvation facing what was revealed to be the truth. The Chosen's journey was the default lie. A human who was born as the savior of the world was supposed to die. . . ? Let alone, for whatever reason, they were supposed to die so that their soul would be whisked away and replaced by the Goddess Martel's.

Her voice had somehow returned at the last moment so that she could say goodbye but. . . Goodbye? Goodbye! What was he supposed to say to her? He couldn't say goodbye and wish her luck like she was going shopping! She was dying! She was leaving them all behind forever! She was leaving _him_!

There was no fluid motion in the next hour. Flashes of movement and action went by and put the storyboard together. A bright white and Colette was staring blankly down at everyone, a bright red and Lloyd was fighting life or death against Remiel, who had tricked everyone into thinking that he was Colette's father. A flash of gold and a new angel was standing before them all - floating actually - putting Lloyd's battle with Kratos to a sudden halt. Lloyd had never imagined he would meet someone who could still his actions so swiftly. Dare he say it? He was scared of this man who didn't make any moves as of yet. All he did was smirk and say something (though the words were a bit distorted) and Lloyd's grip on his swords loosened.

Kratos stood beside the golden-haired man who called himself Yggdrasil and bowed to him. They were not equals, then; Kratos had been following _his _orders all along. A flash of black and the battle had started, and not only started, but finished as well. Lloyd could have sworn all he'd done was blink before being thrust around like a doll. Lightning struck here, holy light struck there, invisible forces threw him against one of the pillars supporting the outstanding walls. He almost went through it but not quite. Still, it collapsed and the distraction was given.

His vision was blurring rapidly but he looked up at Colette as his head lolled to the side. He needed to keep fighting. He had to get her back to normal. He had to hope with every fiber of his being that she was still her in there because - and it wasn't the first time he'd thought this way - he couldn't live without Colette there to make his surroundings better. . . He couldn't let her down!

And then the world spun, he was placed on someone's shoulders, and he lost consciousness.

OoO

He woke up to voices, of course. Sheena and the Professor were talking in low tones and Genis was trying to intervene, albeit unsuccessfully. He heard the words _Desians_, _Yggdrasil_, _Kratos_, _Desian-look-alikes_. . . and _Colette_? Colette! He couldn't lay there like that!

He jumped to his feet in an effort to grasp the situation in a whole, though his vision still blurred for the following few seconds. He wanted to know how his best friend was doing, he needed to know. . . !

Nothing had changed. Her eyes, which used to be such a vibrant cerulean blue, were now a fiery red, her stare was blank, and her jaw was slack. She didn't look at him, rather looking through him as though he weren't really there trying with all of his might to make her turn back to normal by shaking her shoulders around. And something Lloyd warily took notice of was that she was keeping a firm grip on her chakrams. . . She wouldn't let her guard down.

Raine attempted to stop his rash movements by explaining the situation they were in, though it was soon interrupted by one of the Desian-look-alike soldiers wandering into the room and requesting their presence next-door.

Even as Lloyd and his friends were being led around, Colette far more obediently than the rest of them, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. They had been rescued and taken somewhere safe but for what, and how long? Could they have simply been relocated to another place where they were wanted dead? Could this all have been a trap too? He didn't understand everything but he was trying a lot more than he usually did. This was important, after all. If he messed this up, he would surely make another mistake. . . He would probably lose Colette even further.

It hit him then. Colette was gone for now, but not forever. Perhaps there really was a way to get her back. But he had no idea where to start on the matter; where could he go for information?

There was the swoosh of a door opening and a voice belonging to someone who wasn't a complete stranger, though Lloyd was having a bit of difficulty remembering him.

"You're finally awake." It wasn't a question, but more a statement. Still, Lloyd couldn't help feeling as though he was being looked down at from a high place of superiority that he couldn't even see no matter how hard he tried.

He decided to question this man anyway.

"Are you. . . the Renegades?" After the blue-haired man scoffed with positive reply, he continued, "An underground resistance that fights the Desians. . . and Cruxis? So they really are the same organization!"

Another familiar face, this time even more-so, spoke up in place of the first man.

"Correct," Botta said with no emotion. He went on to explain how the Desians, as large a force as they seemed to be, were merely subordinates of Cruxis, which in turn actually controlled almost everything to do with the Chosen's journey. Even the angels of religion were only half-elves who had evolved using some strange Exsphere called a Cruxis Crystal. . . the same thing that was attached to Colette.

"However, the priests at the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing of it," he finished knowledgably.

It was an unfortunate thing that most of the Desians and Cruxis, let alone the Renegades right in front of them, were half-elves as well.

"What is Cruxis trying to do? Take over the world or something?"

The blue-haired man grew impatient almost immediately.

"Don't make us explain everything! Use your own head for once!"

Raine spoke up, questioning the organization's motive for creating the Church of Martel and the system beneath the Journey of Regeneration. It was all to create a new life for a long-dead Goddess? As complicated as it was - and, honestly, Lloyd knew what complicated meant by definition - the Professor made it sound as though it were the only way the entire thing could work. Cruxis couldn't simply ask for people to sacrifice themselves, let alone it wouldn't work without the right mana signature. If they created a system, especially one bound by religion, then it _could_. . . Toss in _one person _who could save _everyone _to pressure them into believing it was the right thing to do and the Desians to give them reason to die, and it was almost perfect.

The truth was plugged in all the right places to prevent a leak so that nobody could figure out why the Chosen never returned or why the Journey had to be repeated once every few years.

"We can't have Martel revived; it's why we exist, it's our purpose."

"But. . . I don't get it. You didn't kill Colette when you had the chance, and you're telling us all of this information now. Why? You can't be trying to make allies of us now after everything else!" Lloyd stated assuredly.

The blue-haired man gave a cold smile.

"Well, perhaps you're not so stupid after all. It's true, that the Chosen is the one obstacle always in our way. If we were to kill her, there would be no problem. . . for now. Still, her soul is gone and she's nothing but an empty vessel. If we tried to touch her or do her any harm, she would only retaliate with every power she had and. . . I won't risk my men being hurt. As long as she's away from Yggdrasil, Martel's soul can't be transferred to her body and that's fine at the moment."

"But. . ." Lloyd was cut off.

"Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. We saved you only to keep the transference from occurring. Cruxis created a flawed system by assuming that no one would interrupt them. The Chosen's life as a human has always been something that was not in her control. Yggdrasil oversaw her adolescence himself to ensure that she wouldn't fall astray from her path to regenerate the world, or have you not figured that out already?"

"W. . . what do you mean?" Lloyd asked, almost fearing the answer.

"The Chosen never has a say in the matter; her place of origination, her physical appearance, her companions throughout her childhood. . . even things as simple as her diet are laid out for her to make sure that she's healthy and happy until death."

Lloyd blinked and his breath caught in his throat.

". . . Her companions?"

"That's right. She was born in Iselia, thereby dubbed the village of the oracle. She was introduced to the school there by the priests, her grandmother, and her father, also meeting the village outcasts. . . They were two half-elves masquerading as elves out of fear. They had already been chased from at least one home and had been traveling forever trying to find a new one due to the discrimination. Surely the Chosen One, who is supposed to alleviate all planted evils and seeds of despair, should find it in her duty to change that?

"Even _you_ who met her in what seemed a random place and time only played your part in the plan. You felt a sincere tug between the two of you and even as a child who didn't understand what those things meant, you knew somehow that you always wanted to be around her. You thought it was coincidental? You thought that you were just a child who wanted to have a friend, a child who felt a sudden sense of affection for a girl, a stranger, while in town? You never spent excessive time there, did you? You didn't have any former social experiences either. . . !

"Not only that, but your birth mother, the one who would nurture those things in you, was murdered. And while she was literally slain by your father. . . it was all a branch of Cruxis' plot for the Chosen of Sylvarant that applied to you in that situation."

There was a collective gasp and Lloyd was very sure he'd lost the feeling in his legs as he stared this man down.

"W. . . what do you mean? What are you saying?" His voice rose from a murmur to a full-fledged shout the further he got into the statement.

"I mean that your Chosen, this girl, is the reason your mother is dead."

Lloyd couldn't believe it; in all actuality, he simply didn't want to. Colette had become the one more precious to him than _anyone _else. . . But she'd. . . Had she really had anything at all to do with his mother's death? Cruxis was the reason he'd never gotten to know her, why he'd not been able to grow up with her lecturing him about eating right and about studying and about when to go to bed. . . ? And his father, who'd killed her, had disappeared, too. Lloyd had never known him either. He wasn't sure if he'd wanted to, of course, after what he'd done, but still. . . If Cruxis hadn't introduced his family to the possibility of meeting Colette, the Chosen, for no other purpose than to become her _friend_. . . they could have been happily living together somewhere in Sylvarant and he wouldn't even be worried about the possibility of their deaths or disappearances. . . !

"That being said," the man continued while not allowing anyone to interrupt, "you have no need to keep this body with you. Leave it here and I will keep it from Cruxis and, when the time comes, I will dispose of it myself in a matter that suits one with no soul." If Lloyd had been paying him any attention, he would have noticed the man's gaze swerving over to Raine, Genis, and Sheena. "And I will be keeping Lloyd, too. He has something that I require to defeat Cruxis' tainted goals. Try to prevent me as much as you want - fight for as long as you can - but you will only be ensuring that I dispose of you as well!"

OoOoO

**Notes **- Awe, it was actually shorter than I originally planned. How sad. But I still like it. In the end, I created a completely new sub-plot that I hadn't even thought of originally, though I doubt I'll actually go anywhere with it. The point of the entire fic is to consider the possibility that Lloyd and Colette were fated to meet each other through Colette's invisible relationship with Cruxis and her duty as the Chosen of Sylvarant. The whole, "she's-the-reason-your-mom's-dead," thing just kind of popped into my head. I can't really see Lloyd blaming Colette for something like that anyway. . . but it's always fun to torture the characters emotionally about stuff they can't change and stuff they can't help but think about for long periods of time when they're alone and they don't know what else to do with themselves. I'd like to see him losing sleep over this possibility I've pulled out of my ass. . .

I notice that some of the dialogue is modified, rerouted, or knocked off all-together, and for those who care about those things, I'm sorry. Again, it was something I wasn't entirely prepared for, but that I worked to my favor anyway. I realize Yuan didn't introduce himself in my version, though if I'd continued, he would have. . . maybe. . . somewhere. Either way, the next chapter takes place sometime after Colette has her soul back, so he'll have a name by then anyway. Heh. Come to think of it, I hope I didn't make anything confusing when I put it all together to suit my tastes. . .


	3. Chapter Three

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceName"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceType"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:SpellingStateClean/w:SpellingState  
w:GrammarStateClean/w:GrammarState  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-- Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Author** – Chibi / Warlordess

**Notes** – Wow; another ToS fic so soon? I'm sort of proud of myself, though this is a bit sadder of a plot than I'd like it to be. Not angsty or anything, but not exactly bright or cheery either. Still, I'll deal. Even if I don't know whether or not this is going to be more than one chapter. . .

**Warning** – This fic is from the POV of Cruxis, kind of; this means that there will be spoilers for the end of the game. I'm not sure it matters, but I wanted to let you all know.

OoOoO

**Title** – "Lloyd's Role"

**Summary** – The mana lineage has born unto the land of Sylvarant a new Chosen of Regeneration and Cruxis has given her reason to die already. Colloyd-ish with a hint of darkness. Lloyd-centric at first.

OoOoO

As the Chosen's group continued on their way back to Meltokio, Lloyd couldn't help chancing a silent glance in Colette's direction. She stood there smiling and trying to talk to Presea, though it seemed to be a lost cause. They had just finished hiking up the Fooji Mountains and battling Pronyma. Lloyd had, in the midst of his adrenaline rush, challenged Yuan also, but he'd gotten away. . . Thanks to the traitor, Kratos.

Despite losing his chance to fight the leader of the Renegades and also possibly finding out more about why he and Colette were needed to accomplish their goals, he couldn't help feeling highly relieved about at least one thing.

Colette was _back._ He'd already welcomed her home of course - would have done it with open arms if that kind of thing wasn't known for making other relationships so awkward - but it still felt so good and unbelievable and dream-like that he had to turn around every few minutes and make sure that she was still her. After all, Lloyd had been proven so very, _very _wrong when he'd said repeatedly that Colette would always be Colette. He was sure more than anything that the person who'd been traveling with him up until just a few minutes ago - nay, not a person but the "lifeless being" attached to the Cruxis Crystal - had not been his best friend of at least eight years.

And yet, as pleased as he was to look her in the face and see her smiling and laughing and talking so lively back, he himself noticed his overly-cautious attitude. He felt like he'd been emotionally out of sorts since meeting Yuan and hearing about the Chosen of Regeneration and how she didn't have any say at all in her own life. It was worse now that he'd met that man again, rather, it was brought back full-force.

He blinked and suddenly raised his head. This wasn't good. He wondered if Colette noticed, or if she knew what had been said back at the Renegade base in Triet. All she'd said when revived a little while ago was that she'd known about him giving her the necklace, she'd perceived that somewhere in her unreachable, untouchable angel-stasis. . . What did that mean, though? Did she somehow come to grasp everything that had happened since she'd lost her soul or. . . were things still a blank to her? Surely if she'd known what Lloyd had learned she would have said something to him by now. Colette wasn't known for taking big, troubling things in such stride.

His thoughts were interrupted as the group began to discuss their next series of movements. They decided they would reenter the city of Meltokio and make contact with Sheena's friends. They would help the group from Sylvarant make safe travel throughout the world of Tethéalla. . . at least, for now. The last question came from Raine, who simply asked what they should do in the meantime.

Lloyd wasted no time in coming up with a hollow-toned answer, avoiding looking anyone in the eyes.

"I think we should rest. We just fought an agent of Cruxis, and Colette just got her soul back. We don't even know for sure if she's really okay or if it's. . . a temporary fix. I say we relax and eat something and move out a little later."

Everyone was staring at him, he could feel it. Sheena shrugged her shoulders in acceptance and Zelos more than happily pretended to collapse against her from exhaustion (after which she throttled him and left him laying in the dirt). Apparently those two were okay with the idea.

"That's a good thought, Lloyd. It's true, most of us don't know what to expect to go through upon trying to get into Meltokio as restricted outlaws," Raine praised.

"I guess I'll start on dinner then." Genis smiled and turned away with a kind expression, "Colette, you said you were hungry earlier, right? What are you in the mood for? I'll make anything you want."

Colette laughed with glee and crossed her eyes in thought. Even Lloyd couldn't help but laugh at the level of concentration she put into it. But then, knowing her, she wasn't even thinking about herself. She was probably wondering what she could ask for that would also suit everyone else's tastes. . .

An unfamiliar feeling raced through his heart. He wasn't used to it, but somehow he could still tell what it was; _fear_. But still, what was there to be afraid of? That Colette wasn't cured yet? Or maybe it was to do with the predicament Yuan had put him in. He didn't want Colette to know, he wondered if she actually already knew, he didn't want to blame her, he couldn't really blame her. . . could he?

He heaved a sigh, understandably having lost his appetite somewhere along the way. Still, he scarfed down about one-third of what was offered to him and then laid down and - at some point, a fair few hours later - found himself the victim of a troubled and nightmarish sense of sleep. He didn't want anyone else to know, it was shameful. How could he even wonder about the possibility of his blaming Colette for what Cruxis had done to them? How could he pay such attention to Yuan's words. . . ?

So he decided he'd keep it to himself and that Colette would hopefully never find out. He was certain no one else would tell her; it wasn't their business. Slowly, he would get over it and move on, and the two of them would act like nothing had ever interrupted their friendship. Because for a reason he still didn't quite understand, her figuring out what had been said between him and the Renegades while she had lost her soul was something he would dread forever.

OoO

Lloyd thought his intentions were pure and good; he thought that the fact would ensure that nothing happened that would negate those intentions. Only, that thing came too soon for him.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you these past few days? In case you haven't noticed, I was doing the cooking tonight, not Raine." Genis stated before turning to stare up at the ominous shadow of his sister, who than smacked him over the head through her bitter silence, "Ow. . . !" He took a moment to rub at his scalp while his sister muttered curses and walked away, ". . . Anyway why haven't you been eating the past few days? Is something wrong with the food?"

"Uh. . . Nothing's wrong," Lloyd noticed his voice was a little high so he coughed, pretended some invisible piece of food had gotten stuck in his throat (which he knew was impossible since he hadn't even started on the plate yet), and tried again, "Oh, I - I mean, I don't know. Maybe I'm just catching a cold or maybe I miss the feel of Sylvarant. . . I don't think it's anything serious though so you don't have to worry about me."

"Who said I was worrying?" Lloyd almost wanted to hit him even though he knew the half-elf was joking. "What I'm saying is if you don't want the others to start thinking that there's something you're obviously avoiding you'd better stop spilling your food around every time we sit down to eat and start actually putting some of it in your mouth. Colette's been waiting for it for almost ten minutes."

Lloyd jumped at the sound of his best friend's name and hoped no one would catch on to it. Still, he heard Genis admit under his breath about how obvious the problem was. He looked up and in that unlucky split second his eyes caught sight of a pair of ocean-hue blues. He looked down again almost immediately but it was too late.

"Um. . . Lloyd?" It was Colette, of course.

Damn, she'd seen. She'd noticed. She had to know by now that he was avoiding her. She wasn't that oblivious.

"Uh, yeah Colette?" He asked, looking up again slowly but surely. Somehow, suddenly, it was so easy to keep talking with her once he'd started. Unfortunately, it was over just as soon. Colette gulped down a bite of her own food as she stared him down from across the fire in the center of their campsite.

"Mm," she shook her head rapidly, either not wanting to talk anymore or not knowing what to say, "Never mind; it's nothing."

To sooth her soul, Lloyd finished about two-thirds of his dinner that evening, hoping that despite retaining all of her angel senses, Colette hadn't somehow heard the guilt-ridden beating of his heart. Of course, he looked up at her and she didn't look back again, which he supposed was a good sign, but the smile that had been on her face up until a minute ago was suddenly gone. He hitched a breath and caught eyes with Genis, who glared back. He could only imagine why.

Feeling very shameful he scarfed down the rest of his meal and walked away from the group. To train, he said, and it wasn't a complete lie. Colette watched him go and wished to follow after him but in her heart, she could only wonder what she could say to make the situation better.

The next week or so went on like that. Lloyd continued to be confused about his own feelings. He knew Colette had no control over what had become of his prospective family, and he knew more than anything that he couldn't find it in himself to blame her because of that and yet. . . and yet. . . ! Somehow he still didn't think he'd know what to say to her if she brought up the topic for discussion. He'd tried once or twice but every time she would laugh with some inkling of. . . embarrassment? He wasn't sure; she would excuse herself with a sense of urgency rarely used before.

He had thought she'd wanted to bring it up with him at some point too but the knowledge had been his plague and he'd done all but faced it like a man. There was always an excuse to be used, and while Lloyd and Colette continued to socialize with one another for the sake of their friends it was easy for almost everyone to see that their relationship suffered.

Interventions were made but failed upon impact. Zelos was even sympathetic and when Lloyd realized that, he knew he was in trouble.

A few nights later the group had escaped the Papal Knights and the Pope and their titles as traitors of Tethéalla, taking an overnight break in the shinobi village of Mizuho. Lloyd had had his conversation with Tiga awhile ago and the familiar air around him now reminded him of it. He had stated his idealist outcome for the new pilgrimage his friends were on. He wanted to find a way to save the two worlds without the sacrifice of anyone, including Colette. Then the group had been offered a place to sleep for the night since, next day, they'd be taking on Volt, the Thunder summon spirit.

The night before, Tiga had warned them that they'd need their rest. It was a good thing, too, because with Sheena's emotional attachment, it had been one of their toughest battles yet. . . and then they'd gone to save Colette from Rodyle after her kidnapping, and had since returned to Mizuho. . . Everyone was asleep now of course, last of all Sheena, perhaps also remembering everything that she'd had to experience again a short time ago. It had all left her understandably antsy since their rearrival. But she had finally grown exhausted from her edgy restlessness about thirty minutes ago and retreated to the hut where everyone else was.

This left Lloyd alone to mull over the words he'd told Tiga because, well, because he didn't want to think about. . . certain other things. He didn't want anyone to feel that their personal sacrifice was the way for someone else to feel fulfilled. He had to find another way so that nobody else would have to go through what Colette had gone through, what all the other past Chosen of the two worlds had gone through. He'd remembered the way she often looked at him in praise and pleasure and awe, and couldn't help wondering if she'd have done it then, had she been there during the conversation. He hoped that as assuredly as he'd stated all of it, she would feel thoroughly touched and concerned at once plus a few other scattered emotions in between. She would also have an expression of wonder on her face, as though asking him if he meant all that he said. In the slightly wild and imaginative dream running through his head, Lloyd wished there had been a moment in time when he could reflect on it all as something real so that he could tell her that he'd never meant anything so much in all of his life.

But there would have been no time for it. He realized now that it was easy to move on when everybody else was around and keeping him busy, but during moments like these - (breaks in the chaos, late at night, when he wanted to sit in the rare silence under the moon and just catch his breath) - that he missed her company most. After all, how many fulfilling discussions had the two friends had under the moonlit sky's guise?

"Lloyd. . ." It was a squeak, like the wind creaking against an old tree branch. And though Lloyd knew very well that it could have all been in his head, he turned anyway. Was it a stroke of good luck or far too good to be true?

"C - Colette?" But it was her, looking relieved to have found him, yet still uncomfortable with the situation. There was something else there too, but he couldn't tell no matter how hard he tried what it was. She squirmed over so slightly under what must have felt like his scrutiny.

"I'm sorry Lloyd; did you want to be alone? I just wanted to make sure you were okay so. . ." He quirked an eyebrow at her awkward, makeshift form of conversation. This is what they had come to, then. Guilty shifting and shallow words and eyes that couldn't meet. . . and one running away in avoidance just when the other might need them most. (Though he didn't necessarily mean Colette when he said that.)

"No Colette, stay. I want you here with me."

It was said during the vast silence of stars and the blanket of night so she couldn't pretend she didn't hear him.

"Um. . . okay."

She stepped up and sat next to him without another word and twiddled her thumbs. The two of them were like that for awhile and Lloyd realized at some point that he was barely breathing. And, despite the incrimination negativity he prayed the Colette was feeling the same so that the two of them could at least be on the same page somewhere along the lines.

Someone stepped all over the eggshells and glass without warning.

"So. . . how have you been?" Lloyd asked, hating himself for not already knowing the answer.

"Um. . . okay," Colette gulped, "It's really weird, suddenly feeling things, and eating, and sleeping again. . ." She blinked and reiterated, "Not that I'd give it up or anything! I mean, I don't regret it at all, none of it, except. . ."

"Except. . .?" Lloyd had now simply _stopped _breathing.

"I miss you." Leave it to Colette to speak those words so clearly and assuredly. She really was the braver of the two. And even when Lloyd released a guilty chuckle (which Colette mustn't have heard because she didn't say anything to him about it), he knew that he felt exactly the same way. "I miss _us_, I miss _this_. And I know it might just be me, I know you might not be able to help the way you feel but. . . but I. . . I'm sorry!" And, unfortunately for him, she clenched her eyes closed as though trying to hold back the tears and ended up releasing a few.

"C. . . Colette. . ."

She jumped to her feet in the mere half-instant it took for him to attempt to grab hold of her wrist. He missed by only a few inches.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd!" She cried out again, bowing so low that the curlettes of her long blonde hair skimmed the grass she stood on.

"C - Colette. . . ! What. . . what are you. . . ?"

"The others told me. I. . . I didn't really remember much from the time I lost my soul. All I knew for sure was that _that _part of me that Cruxis had taken - had locked away - was released the moment you gave me the necklace in Sybak. I remember it like a breath of fresh air. I took one gulp and could see and hear everything so clearly, but I couldn't move yet. It was like some part of my physical being was. . . healing itself somehow. And I wouldn't be able to take back complete control until it had.

"I remember watching my hand move like a flash of blinding light when I kept Pronyma from taking my necklace at Mt. Fuji, like it wasn't mine. . . and then it was!" To her it had all become like a picture show before regaining herself. The gaps in time, and she always felt like she was watching someone else when her body moved around - during the time she remembered anyway. The parts she didn't she had tried to ask about but. . . well. . . Lloyd hadn't seemed _emotionally available _to her all of a sudden.

And so the others in their group had compensated and told her every important detail she'd begged of them. She clenched her fists in expectance.

"Lloyd. . . when I got my soul back, I remember you telling me 'welcome back.' You always tell me that after something happens to me and. . ." She looked him in the eyes for the first time that day, though Lloyd could say that he was at least partially to blame for that. What she had to say must be important then. "But. . . if you're only doing it for my sake, please - _please _- don't Lloyd. I'm sorry but. . . I couldn't bear it if you didn't really want me here and you were only acting like you did f - for _me_. . ." Her hands unclenched again and she took a deep breath before holding it completely.

Lloyd blinked in reply. He honestly hadn't expected that, hadn't thought Colette could put all of those emotions into words. . . and he wouldn't have wanted her to. They were bad feelings, those of uselessness and abandon and to know that she was asking _him_, knowing that _he'd _made her feel that way. . .

He stared at her, not sure how to tell her in the nicest way possible that she was wrong, and then he noticed the look in her eyes. She was waiting for an answer and she'd already assumed she was right. She assumed that whatever she'd given up during her time as the Chosen of Sylvarant - her ambitions, her personal gratification, relationships, and her humanity - had come down to this. And she assumed that she'd lost. . . lost _him_.

"The Professor told me about what happened at the Tower of Salvation and after, too. She said that the Renegades saved us from Cruxis and took us to their base. They wanted to keep me from becoming Martel's new body. They wanted to take me to ensure I wouldn't be and, to make sure you didn't want me around anymore, they told you about Cruxis turning me into who I am, told you my choices in life were made through the system that creates the Chosen.

". . . And that's how I met you, Lloyd." Tears welled up in her eyes again as her retelling came to a close. "F - For so long I've been grateful for you. I knew you best of anyone and grew to depend on you. Your bravery made me want to be brave too. . ." He decided he didn't like where she was going through the flattery and wanted her to stop talking, though he didn't tell her soon enough and she pursued the point of conversation. "I was born the Chosen of Sylvarant, and when I was four my father and grandma Phaidra told me that I could save every person I'd ever met, and even those I hadn't, if I went on my journey. They told me I'd die. . . but even though I couldn't say no, I also didn't understand _why_. . . Then I met you."

And now he knew more than anything that she needed to stop talking. He opened his mouth to finally say so but she went on anyway.

"You were everything I needed to see to know I was going to do the right thing. I was making the right choice. I was going to die because you would have lived happily in the world my death created. I - if you could be happy there, would be happy there, then I had to give it to you. . . Will you tell me now that those thoughts and beliefs are wrong, or that they've been provoked by Cruxis all this time?"

"No!" Lloyd was the one on his feet now, jaw clenched and hardened stare focused, "No, you dork, I couldn't ever tell you that! Not when I would be the one who would willingly die for you too! I couldn't let you go, I could never. . . _never_. . . let you go! I want to save the world, both worlds, but if you die then what's the point in it for me? I would have returned to Iselia knowing that all of those things I'd told you about - about wanting to protect you and make you better and see that regenerated world _with you_ - meant nothing!" Lloyd, who had shouted it all in one breath, finally took a chance to catch his.

"But now it's so hard to look at you and not feel like I'd deserve it! Lloyd, the Professor told me about everything that happened while my soul was gone. . . including how it's my fault that - that Cruxis went after your mother. They killed her, Lloyd, and all so you would end up living with Dirk and having to meet me." Her gaze was steady and she didn't look too hysterical anymore, though if anyone could tether their true intentions to the best extent, it had always been Colette.

This was what she had been building up to, obviously. _His mother_. The thing Lloyd had been thinking of all this time, the one thing he'd wondered about, far more than about meeting Colette at all.

"You're such a. . . Colette, you'd die because of that? Because one of our enemies who we know we can't trust said you were the cause of something like that? You would be dying for all the wrong reasons! If you had to, why would you choose to die because the leader of the Renegades--"

"--Because I can't keep you here! You're so important to me, I love you so much, and I knew forever that if there was any reason to give up my life it would be because of you, for you! It's why I left you in Iselia, why I lied to you about the journey, and being sick! I know you, Lloyd; you wouldn't be able to say that it's okay - it's against your nature. But I wanted to protect you. . . and now, beyond that, what could I really choose to do other than that? After what happened to your mother, your family, your life. . . !"

". . . You really. . . you think you're really the one to blame? Colette. . ." Lloyd rifled through his hair with an available hand, his other just _itching _to grab hold of his best friend and keep her close, keep her from making stupid decisions. He knew somewhere within himself that he was the only one who stood a chance. "_Cruxis_ killed my mom, Colette, not you. And then they tossed us into the middle and made things happen a certain way. What would you have me say? Do you want me to blame you?"

"N - no, of course not. . ." She refused to look him in the eyes.

"You do, don't you? I'm sorry I can't make it easy on you, Colette, but I could never find a proper reason to blame you for something like this."

It hit him then, like being struck across the face, why he didn't want her to know what had happened at the Renegade base in Sylvarant. He had no problem finding someone else to blame but he had known somewhere inside from the very beginning that Colette, selfless as she was, wouldn't be able to help but blame herself for what had happened. He hadn't wanted that for her so he'd tried to keep it all to himself and, unfortunately, had caused a subconscious change in his behavior towards her.

She only looked up at him in silence and waited for the punishment for what had happened to him - what he'd lost - because of her status as the Chosen of Sylvarant. Because of that it was easy to see why she flinched the next time he said her name.

"Colette. . . I don't know how things would have turned out if I hadn't met you. Whether Cruxis influenced it or not, it doesn't mean anything because I wouldn't be able to imagine my life without you in it. I need you here with me; I wouldn't be who I am without you by my side. As for my mom and dad. . ." She flinched again and he continued to speak despite it, ". . . Like I said, I don't know how it wouldn't turned out anyway, but I - I _do _know that I'd regret not knowing you. Colette, I miss my mom and I wonder about my dad almost everyday but those what if's and maybe's and if only's are bearable because I have you and Genis and my dad - (meaning Dirk) - and the others around."

Colette finally looked up at him and, she had to admit, she'd never admired what she'd seen more than she did now.

Unfortunately, as inspired as she was, it only led to more tears. And this confused Lloyd greatly.

"Do - don't tell me that you're still not convinced?" He exclaimed and grasped his head in wonder and exasperation. He didn't know what else to say to make her understand. Fortunately for him, Colette chose to respond with a rapid shake of her head and raised her arms to get his silent attention.

"I just. . . didn't know what to think, what to do when the Professor told me. I - you were always the best thing in my life and I wanted to keep you and those feelings safe forever so. . . so when you stopped talking to me I assumed it meant you really didn't want me - want me _here _- anymore. And I understood why you must have felt that way. . ."

"Don't think like that, Colette. I always say I care but never specifically do I say. . . you're my family. I miss my mom but I can live and move on because I have you." Lloyd finished with a troubled expression on his face. It was like he wanted to say it a certain way or with a certain meaning but was having difficulty getting to that point without a doubt, "Back in Iselia you made school in the village worth going to, and on the Journey of Regeneration - back when we thought we were doing the right thing - I was always so proud watching you become an angel for everyone. . . After my exile, fighting with or - _and for _- you made the pain of my mistakes worth bearing. My ideals," Lloyd couldn't help but use the words Tiga had earlier on, "only exist the way they do because I learned most of them from you. But when you said in the Tower of Salvation that your time had come and you were dying to regenerate the world, I knew in my heart it was wrong and that I couldn't give you up. Not _yet_; not _ever_." And he finally found the strength in himself to lean forward and grab her hand.

It was the rejuvenating breath of fresh air that she'd been needing, and then some when she felt his grip on her, and she knew he wouldn't let her shake it off even if she tried her hardest. It meant that he really wanted her to stick around, then.

The two collapsed backwards so that their faces barely felt the whiskers of the cool grass beneath them. They stared up at the night sky and the stars and Colette realized she'd missed them. She'd been so distracted since she'd gotten her soul back, and before that - well - obviously it wasn't a sight Martel's vessel would bother noticing. . . but they shown so brightly, so strongly. Straining her neck a bit and glancing in front of her, she could see the outline of Tethéalla's Tower of Salvation. At some point, that would be their destination, wouldn't it? It was a little scary but suddenly she thought she could handle it, and she knew why. With Lloyd holding onto her with all of his strength it would be impossible for Cruxis to tear them apart, right?

She was interrupted by an almost silent chuckle and let her head fall back again, turning to face her best friend inquiringly.

"What are you laughing for?" But it was infectious, and though she didn't understand it, she joined in too.

"Oh, well, I thought it was funny. I mean, Yggdrasil or whoever it was that supposedly had us meet. . . They expected us to be close enough for you to die for me, but not close enough for me to protect you from that, to stop you. It doesn't really make much sense. I mean, knowing that I'd never see you again and that they would be using what was left of your body to bring the Goddess Martel back. . . What did they expect me to do? Just let it happen because, while you cared that much for me, I didn't like you enough back?" He laughed again, this time a little louder. "They don't know who they're dealing with, what they've gotten themselves into. Because," and here his grip on her hand tightened even more though it wasn't enough to hurt, "I plan on putting a stop to everything they're doing, all of their lies and schemes. They don't deserve to get away with any of it, and you don't deserve to die just so I can live in a slightly better world than before. Not if there's another way, or other circumstances. Too bad they didn't see it coming, right?"

She giggled too and curled a little closer to him, her cheek landing on top of his arm, almost along his chest. Somehow it seemed much more comfortable than where she'd been before.

"You're right Lloyd; you always know better." She was proud, she was impressed, all like never before.

_Tug. _And she was sure that that one had come from her heart, and that he'd felt it too.

The warriors and leaders of Cruxis didn't stand a chance against them now.

OoOoO

**Notes **– Hah, I realized after posting this that I hadn't put any ending notes. I was just excited to put it up, huh? But this is good. Hopefully. I mean, I'm sort of scared that the plot didn't go where people may have expected it to, but. . . Anyway, this gives me a chance to introduce the theory for my next fic (already started on it); _my first Colloyd confession fic! YAY!_

But seriously, I plan on making this thing my. . . hm. . . my masterpiece? Lol. That sounds right. The whole thing centers around Colette getting sick again (trying so hard not to use the Japanese spelling for her name, and the others too) only it's sort of different. She's lovesick for Lloyd, and for whatever reason, it's causing her to lose her angel-enhanced powers. Heh, when I say lovesick it makes it seem funny, but it gets kind of serious. The best part is that it's the first fic where all eight characters in the party (including Zelos, not Kratos; I hate the fact that you have to kill Zelos to get Kratos back in the group) have some sort of part or line in the plot. It's a good thing because I need to learn how to write them. I sort of have an idea for a Sheelos fic in my head, and even a little serious one-shot for Gesea. Wow, that's weird to say. . . I don't even know if I support that last one, but when I came up with this idea in particular, it just _fit_ so. . .

Anyway, no more rambling. I've finished the prologue / first chapter (not sure which) of that story already on my computer, while I've drafted 3.5 others in my notebook (still need to type about fifty percent of it). I'm working a few bugs out of the plot (pretty sure I've finished that though) and will probably end up posting that story either next week or the week after. Oh, and it's my first Tales of Symphonia fic that's longer than three chapters too! So exciting!

But I'm done now, I swear. Um, please review, please. Only one person has for this fic and it's sort of sad. I'm hoping now that it's finished and clearly documented on FFN as completed that a couple more people will step up to bat.

Thanks in advance! Hopefully. Heh. Goodbye!


End file.
